


A Bloody Muddle

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Joly bby, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, based off "a bloody muddle", but seriously, hugh skinner's face, hugh skinner's face made me write this, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the short "A Bloody Muddle", starring Hugh Skinner. </p>
<p>When Joly touches his face and realizes he's bleeding, he assumes aplastic anemia. He breathes in and out, just like Jehan told him to. He runs into the bathroom and cranes his neck to look up his nostrils. He has a nosebleed.<em> It's just nosebleed it's just a nosebleed it's just a nosebleed. <em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody Muddle

When Joly touches his face and realizes he's bleeding, he assumes aplastic anemia. He breathes in and out, just like Jehan told him to. He runs into the bathroom and cranes his neck to look up his nostrils. He has a nosebleed. _It's just nosebleed it's just a nosebleed it's just a nosebleed. ___

__He pushes down the lever and rips off a scratchy paper towel and holds it to his nose, leaning forward a bit. With the other hand, he pulls out his phone and opens the WebMd app. Then the most attractive girl he has even seen walks in._ _

__She smirks at him. "May I ask why you're in here?"_ _

__He looks around in panic. "Shit. This is the women's room, isn't it?"_ _

__She nods, trying to hold back laughter._ _

__"I'm sorry I had a nosebleed and I thought I was going to die and I wasn't thinking and I'm just going to-"_ _

__"It's fine," she finally cracks up, digging through her bag. "I think I have tissues in here somewhere. Ah, here they are!" she says, holding a pack of Kleenex aloft triumphantly. "The public restroom paper towels are like sandpaper."_ _

__Then she's actually touching his face, pressing the quickly bloodying tissue to his nose. He has a chance to look at her deep brown eyes and her heart shaped face and her plump lips._ _

__"So do you come here often?" she jokes._ _

__"No, but I think I might become a regular if it means I'll meet pretty girls." Alarmed at his boldness, he backpedals. "I mean, it's so much cleaner in here than the men's room. Thanks for the help." He gestures somewhat awkwardly at his face._ _

__"No problem. I've seen several nosebleeds in my day," she says. "I'm Musichetta, by the way."_ _

__"Joly," he offers._ _

__"Jolllly," she murmurs, managing to make his surname sound obscene._ _

__"I think the bleeding's stopped," he says, removing her hand. He then proceeds to get blood on her pink floral shirt. "Shit, I'm so sorry."_ _

__"Don't worry. Here's my phone," she says, handing said object to him. "Put in your number."_ _

__When he's done, he hands it back. Musichetta smiles, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Try not to wait around too long for me to call." She smacks him on the rump and flounces out of the bathroom. he know's he's in love._ _

__\-----_ _

__Later, he texts Courfeyrac._ _

__Joly: I JUST MET THIS GIRL SHE'S SO PERFECT WHAT DO I DO?_ _

__Seconds later, Courfeyrac, who must never sleep because he is constantly on his phone, replies._ _

___Courf: 1) good for you_  
Courf: 2) who is this?  
Joly: It's Joly, new phone.  
Courf: cool cool cool  
Courf: how did you meet her  
Joly: In the bathroom  
Courf: Kinky  
Joly: No, I was bleeding   
Courf: Kinkier  
Joly: yeah never mind 

__\-----_ _

__He would ask Bossuet, but he's lost his phone and gone to class. Besides, he doesn't know if his feelings would be hurt. They weren't like boyfriends or anything, but they had sex sometimes and stuff. He's really confused on how he feels about him. Is it possible to be in love with two people at once?_ _

__After two hours of browsing the internet and checking his phone every six minutes, he realizes. He gave Musichetta his old number. Fucking Verizon wouldn't let him keep his number when he switched._ _

__He begins to hyperventilate. He will probably never see this perfect girl again. He googles "Musichetta" and only gets a Youtube video of a guitar song. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. This is Bossuet-level fuck-upery._ _

__\-----_ _

__He tries to forget about her. Bahorel sets him up on a blind date with some girl who "isn't as crazy as you." They meet in a skeezy bar and he never really hears her name properly. Twenty minutes into their date, she excuses herself to "fix her makeup" and walks out, apparently put off by Joly's description of the amount of bacteria found on most tabletops. He sits dejectedly for a bit, failing to not look like a loser._ _

__He tries not to stare at the waitress's ass, as she wipes down the table in front of him. She turns around and if this were a book, he'd criticize the lazy writing because _holy shit it's Musichetta. _Who, he objectively notes, is wearing a tank top that, while not seasonably appropriate, shows off her breasts quite nicely.___ _

____Her eyes grow wide when she notices him. Then her face hardens and she leans over._ _ _ _

____"Why'd you give me the wrong number?" she hisses in his ear._ _ _ _

____"I forgot I changed my number and gave you the old one by mistake, I swear!" He says. She softens up._ _ _ _

____"Good. Because I have been thinking of you a lot lately. I wanted to see you without a nosebleed. And other things."_ _ _ _

____He swallows. "And now that my nostrils are blood free?"_ _ _ _

____She plunks down in the chair across from him and takes a swig from his beer. "I would like your real number," she says, pushing her phone in front of him. He quickly changes the contact (which she has named Joly/Nosebleed Guy) and gives it back. She picks it up and presses a few buttons._ _ _ _

____"Hold on, I have to make a call."_ _ _ _

____Deciding to continue with the charade, when his pocket starts blasting Ke$ha's  "Your Love is My Drug" (Grantaire is not funny) he picks up._ _ _ _

____"Hello?"_ _ _ _

____"Hello, this is Musichetta. I want to know if you have accepted Jesus Christ as your personal lord and savior and also if you would like to go on a date with me and maybe possibly have sex afterwards?"_ _ _ _

____"Hmmm. I'll have to think about it. There's this really hot girl sitting in front of me and I think she's checking me out."_ _ _ _

____"Maybe we could have a threesome?"_ _ _ _

____He chokes a bit. "How about you meet me downtown?"_ _ _ _

____"Sounds good. See you there." She hangs up._ _ _ _

____"As much as I'm enjoying this, aren't you supposed to be working?" Joly asks._ _ _ _

____"Oh. Right. My shift's over in twenty minutes. Think you can hang on until then?" She gets up. He plays with his phone a bit so she doesn't think he's watching her, even though he is._ _ _ _

____At ten-thirty one, she clocks out and rushes over to him. She grabs Joly's hand and drags him out of the bar. As soon as they get outside, she pins him to the wall and gives him the kiss of his life.He responds enthusiastically, running his fingers through her hair. She comes up for air._ _ _ _

____"Your place or mine?"_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Good job getting to the end! 
> 
> Hugh Skinner is actually a flawless human being. In my head, Musichetta is played by Jenna Louise Coleman (Oswin Oswald from Doctor Who). There will be a few more chapters.


End file.
